fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akahane Ruby / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Akahane Ruby's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. Family Parents *'Akahane Ayane' - Ayane is not just the calm spot of the family and co-owner of the Feather Bell, she is also, of course, Ruby and Robin’s mother. She wants both to help at the Feather Bell equally, so none of them feels left out or treated badly compared to the other. Ayane is calm and nice but gets angry easily when Ruby tries to skip her shift, knowing that Robin has to do it for her. Ayane is usually the one who punishes the girls, especially Ruby. Though Ruby really loves and looks up to her mother, she is more similar to her father. *'Akahane Daisuke' - Daisuke is the skilled cook, co-owner of the Feather Bell and only male of the family. He has the power to decide over important things. However, he is often too busy with the Father Bell, so he misses important family meetings. He can get impulsive fast but more often, he tries to avoid hectic and thinks that everything will go well. After work, he likes to slow down and let his family do the work at home, even though, as a chef, he likes cooking. Even though they’re not seen much together in the show, it can be said easily that Ruby is very similar to her father. Akahane Robin Robin is Ruby’s younger twin sister and exact opposite of her. While Ruby likes sports and everything not girly (plushy things not included), Robin is really into fashion and totally against sports. However, both are very passionate at the things they love and get angry when it is offended very fast. This causes them to fight a lot. But a fight always goes the same way. One twin makes the other mad, regrets it later and apologizes to the other. That usually happens to Ruby, who is probably the stubborner twin of them. Also, Robin gets curious very fast and always wants to know Ruby’s secrets, even though it could bring her in danger, like when she wanted to find out about her Pretty Cure Secret. Other Relatives *'Hashimoto Akira' - Akira is Ruby’s cousin, who is about seven years older than Ruby. Akira’s family once lived in Feather Castletown. So he and the twins were close when there were younger. Then his family moved to Kyoto. Now, they see each other very rarely and are really happy when they get a chance to meet again. Judging from his attitude, he is way more childish than Ruby and Robin and likes to make jokes about them. Friends Scarlet Scarlet is Ruby’s fairy partner and the source of her Pretty Cure powers. When they first met, Ruby did everything to protect Scarlet, even though she was pretty shocked that Scarlet was able to talk. Ever since that day, Scarlet is seen with Ruby and knows quite much about her and her personal life. Ruby and Scarlet also care much for each other, shown in Episode 34, where Scarlet tried to help the Cures with Rainbow Heart Hurricane to rescue Ruby from the power of darkness. Kiishi Topaz Topaz was born in the Nankō Ward of Feather Castletown, which is very close to the Asagao Ward, where Ruby and Amber come from. So they have known each other for their whole life, been together forever, or at least, that’s the way it feels. Topaz usually know what Ruby wants to say and sometimes feels like she could read her mind. She really cares for Ruby and her future, that’s why she and Amber try to help her with her study problems, but no matter how much they try, she never gets better. Besides that, Ruby and Topaz have a normal friendship, in which they like to tease each other or the third party of their friendship, who is Amber. Adding to that, they are usually always seen together, hanging around together and are a pretty perfect team together. They know how to cheer the other up the best and can understand their feelings like no one else. Mikanki Amber Since Amber comes from the Asagao Ward, just like Ruby, she has known her even before they became friends, even though she doesn’t remember that time. Their friendship consists of a three-people-friendship, where the third friend is Topaz. Amber and Ruby have a more complicated friendship than she and Topaz. After all, Ruby is the sporty girl who has nothing left for fashion, even refuses to wear skirts at all costs. Amber on the other hand, is the stylish fashion expert who doesn’t understand sports at all. She is the reason why Ruby wears the girls’ uniform at school and not the boys. She told Ruby that she can’t walk around like the boys, it’s already enough that she acts tougher than some of the boys she knows. Besides that, Ruby and Amber have a normal friendship, in which they like to tease each other or the third party of their friendship, who is Topaz. Adding to that, they are usually always seen together, hanging around together and are a pretty perfect team together. They know how to cheer the other up the best and can understand their feelings like no one else. Midorikusa Emerald When their school had to be renovated, the “Shiro students” had to move to the Nijiiro Middle School where they had to get along with the “Nijiiro students”. As captain of the basketball team, and since Yoshida-san told her to, Ruby took a group of Shiro students and showed them around. One of them was Emerald, with whom she got along very well. They then were attacked and Emerald transformed. Which kinda forced Ruby and Emerald to get each other known better. Each other and their friends. Ruby and Emerald seem to have many things in common, especially their love for sports. But Emerald is still better in studying than Ruby and would really like to help her with that. Besides that, she of course also enjoys to make jokes about her, which are not meant to be mean of course. Aomizu Sapphire Ruby and Sapphire seem to be very good friends, even though Ruby sucks at everything Sapphire is good at, like music and languages. They are both the ones with the most troubles at school. Both are rather bad at school and need help to understand things that seem too complicated for them. Ruby has the sporty spirit, while Sapphire has the tomboyish personality, so the two fit perfectly. They like to challenge each other. Especially Sapphire loves to challenge Ruby, even though she knows she has no chance to win against her. It has also been said that Sapphire is faster than Ruby, making Sapphire the fastest of the group. Ruby and Sapphire also seem to be the most impulsive and easy to tease. They also enjoy teasing others in team work and are rarely seen teasing each other. Shirosora Diamond Diamond highly respects Ruby for her passionate attitude and the fact that she would never give up. Due to her gentle nature, Diamond also tends to tell the others not to tease Ruby about her studying troubles. Like Robin, Diamond is the exact opposite of Ruby. However, Diamond seems to be the exact, exact opposite. Not just their personalities but also their powers and attitudes are exact opposites. While Diamond respects Ruby, she wants her to keep herself out of all the sporty things. Diamond has no skills in sports and with that also no strength in civilian. This worries Ruby much, since she can’t understand how someone can be that ‘weak’. She tries to get her to play with her or train with her but Diamond always refuses to, in a gentle way of course. Kuraisoba Quartz Like most of the others, Ruby is very unpleased about Loo being around with them so much. It’s not that she thinks he’s pure evil, it’s more because she can’t trust him. However, she is not as closed to him as Sapphire, so she warms up towards him rather fast. However, Ruby still tends to fight with him a lot. Mostly because he gets annoyed of her attitude and enjoys to provoke a lot. But she can’t stay mad at him long because she’s not the unforgiving kind of person. Later, it is shown that Loo acts towards her slightly different than towards the others. Judging his behavior, he acts like an older brother towards Ruby, which might be because Ruby kinda resembles one of his sisters. Koshokukoi Rubellit Ruby and Rubellit are very much the same. They don’t just have similar names but also similar attitudes. As both get super excited over things and are very passionate. Also, both have a hard time to understand things. However, for Ruby it’s the school stuff, while Rubellit just doesn’t get some things. Ruby also shows to be a fan of Rubellit, even before she came the Feather Castletown for the first time. Though Rubellit is the older one, Ruby enjoys the fact that she is a Pretty Cure senpai towards Rubellit and wants to teach her as many things as possible. However, Rubellit is way more energetic than Ruby and likes to push Ruby to hurry, while Ruby likes to take things easily. This kinda annoys Ruby. Murasakiiro Amethyst At first, Amethyst was angry at Ruby like she was angry at all of the other Sky Pretty Cures, because she blamed them on not saving her family. After she talked with Rubellit about the topic and transformed into Pretty Cure herself, she apologized to the Cures for being so mean to them. Then she started warming up to them and Ruby even told her to call her by her first name, since they were in a team and there’s no formal thing about it. Ever since that, Amethyst and Ruby have become good comrades and even better friends. Amethyst really looks up to Ruby’s cooking skills, since she’s pretty much a failure in anything that is related to the kitchen. References Category:Relationships Page Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure